Mysterious Journey - - Fushigi Jaanii
by Janaya Niteskye
Summary: Story about the Priestess of Nikau ( the North) and her fate....... has romance.....um.....I happen to love my work although its up to all my loyal readers and fans to be the true judges..... its a rough draft so be gentle ! Anyways....hope ya love it Pl
1. Momo Nyuji Kentoji

Momo Nyuji Kentoji  
"Alright, listen up. You will each be assaigned a partner for this journey. The object is to find the legendary manslayer, and bring him here," Commander Hahn said to the crowd of newly abducted Samurai Warriors.  
I barely heard his words as I looked around the room. This was not what I was destined to do. At this time, I was, and thought I would always be a peaceful person. Then, I noticed a guy about my age. He had black hair and souless red eyes. THe eyes were the kind that made people have the reoccuring nightmare of falling endlessly. My thoughts were interrupted by the Commander's voice.   
"Kentoji, Momo Nyuji and Kowashi, Kaoru."  
I stood and decided that I would not talk to this Kaoru. Bowing, I looked for the unfortunate male. It was the guy I had noticed earlier. He must have felt my gaze because he jerked his head in my direction, causing me to lower my head. Rising from my bow, I walked into the room where the woman were dressed in the Samurai appearal.   
Once in the room, I sat on a stool as the old woman requested of me. The seamstress explained to me how to bind my chest and then, how to put on the kimono short dress thing. She hearded me to a small square area surrounded by curtains and I did what she had just explained with ease. After that, she gave me a large roll of the black binding tape to use during th journey. Thanking her, I left the room and went to take my place among the group of female warriors. I saw Kaoru and he met my glare. Instead of keeping my gaze he walked up to Commander Hahn to recieve his sword.   
He chose a normal blade. Hahn recognized it as the Mesamoone. The Great Dominator, Commander Hahn, finished off the boys and began with the girls. I was somewhere in the middle. When my name was called, I slowly approached the leader of the dojo. Choosing a sword was rumured to be the most difficult decision a persom would make. It wasn't that hard for me, for I had decided upon a sword already. I pulled a normal blade sword from the group and attached the belt sheath thing to my waist.  
"The crystal?" Hahn said questioningly, obviously confused as to wwhy I chose that sword.  
I ignored this and sheathed Crystal. Instead of walking to the group of giggling girls, I walked out of the dojo into the crisp morning air. I waited untill I heard the shuffling of feet behind me.  
"Are you ready?" I asked the person instantly knowing it was Kaoru.  
I turned my head in time to see him nod his head, the answer to my question. Standing, I walked away from the building and into the forest. I could not hear Kaoru's footsteps. That might have been because the wind was blowing loudly. I looked around as I walked. I was freezing in the sleeveless dress. Feeling a brush from that direction, I turned to my right. I saw Kaoru walking by my side. He seemed so calm, not in the least nervous. As for myself, I was as skittish as ever, afraid that an unknown enemy was going to jump out of no where and attack us.   
We traveled in this fashion untill nightfall. At that time, we stopped and mane camp for the night. I wanted to take a both, but I knew that the lifestyle I have adopted does not allow such pleasures as daily cleansing. Laying my pack of things on the ground, I pulled out my trusty chopsticks. Kaoru was busy cooking rice for the two of us. I waited for him to hand me my helping, and then ate it slowly.  
"So, why have you decided to become a Samurai?" I questioned.  
He looked at me blankly for a good long while before replying. When he finally did answer, his glance returned to his bowl.  
"All I have known in my life is fighting. I know nothing else but the desire to fight."  
Wow! This guy really was the natural born fighter I suspected him to be. How could I even had thought anything less of him. He had the eyes, the eyes of a person with few emotions; the eyes of bloodshed; the eyes that were the trademark of terror.  
"How about you?" he continued.   
"oh! me? Well, I didn't have a choice. I was orphaned when I was three and the people of the dojo took me in. They told me I was on my own as soon as I was old enough to have seen eighteen years of moons. Tomorrow is my eighteenth birlthday. I was three when they took me in so fifteen years have passed," I explained.  
It took a while for this information to sink into Kaoru's brain. When it did, he looked up at me. He was silend and just watched my every move. It was getting harder and harder to keep that promise I made. I just felt as if I could open up all my thoughts to him. I layed out my sleeping bag. Shifting into a comfortable position, I let my hair fall to its resting place, around my ankles, by pulling out the scrunchie thing, and looked across the dying embers of a fire at Kaoru. He was still just sitting and staring at me. Kaoru was irrestibly attractive and there was something about him that made me want to be by his side forever. Most likely smiling, the last sight I saw that night was Kaoru through my fluttering eyelides. I slept peacefully and uneventfully that night.   



	2. Kaoru Kowashi

Kaoru Kowashi  
Dear Journal,  
What a beautiful face my companion is blessed with. Her hair is a soft black, the color of the first night sky. Her skin is the shade of creme. Her eyes are black and sad, but they tell no lies. Her lips look ever so sweet to taste. What is this I'm feeling? I don't understand it. She is so... indescribable...  
  
I sat there watching her fall to sleep, all the while just looking at her perfect body. All aspects of her were perfect, from the way her hair cascaded down the length of her body, to the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. She was so beautiful. I was so confused that night, I layed there thinking about her untill I found sleep. Also that night, I dreampt about my past. I woke several times sweating and panting for oxygen. That meant... she, Momo, was the one I was created to protect. Momo had to be the Priestess of Nikau. How could I tell her? I would wait. I fell asleep a final time, and never woke again untill morning.  
***  
  
When I awoke, I found that Momo had cooked breakfast. I scarfed it down and walked over to her. She stood. Placing my hands on her hips, I leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
"You're so beautiful, Momo..."  
I moved my face along her cheek bone untill I could see her lips. Slowly, I brushed my thumb against them and leaned over to taste their sweetness. The kiss was quick, but lasting. If only the brushing of our lips together, it left a tingling sensation on my lips. When we both opened our eyes, we leand in again. This time it was longer, more passionate.  
When the second kiss ended, we just looked at our feet. I had gone and done it this time. Of all the stupid things, I had gone and fallen in love with the Priestess of Nikau, the one chosen to become a wish reciever. The one young girl who must find the seven celestial warriors of Nikau. Any minute she could be called to the world of the book. Soon after, I would be too. I'll have to find her. But as a celestial warrior, I must do the bidding of Nikau. To put off the arrival of the mystical blue light of Nikau, I must build a fire, as an eskimo protects itself from the cold of the north.  
"I must gather wood, fair Prie...." I stopped and she cought my gaze.  
"I'll help you," she stated doubtfully.  
We went to opposite ends of the campsite and began to gater firewodd. After about two minutes, I heard wood drop to the floor. I spun around to see Momo's eyes turn marine blue and she was engulfed in the blue light of Nikau.   
"I love you Kaoru-kun..." she said in a tone barely above a whisper, yet the words echoed in my head.  
Momo rose her hand towards me. I reached back but she faded into the world of The Universe of the Four Gods.   
After she dissapeared, I could feel something foreign to me flowing down my cheeks. Confusedly, I lifted my hand to my face to feel a liquid, tears. I was crying.....something I had not done before in my nineteen years of life. No matter how hard I kept trying to stop them, they kept coming. Then, the pain inside my heart was too much for me too bear.  
"MOMO! NO! MOMO! NIKAU! TAKE ME TOO! COME ON!" I screamed to no one in agony. 


	3. Momo Nyuji Kentoji

Momo Nyuji Kentoji  
When I arose from my deep slumber of darkness, the first thing I noticed was that I was no longer in Japan. I was somewhere far from my home. Somewhere distant, strange, yet comforting. Standing, I brushed myself off. As I began to walk down the alley, I noticed that there were people looking at me in odd ways. Where the hell was I? Even more important, where was Kaoru? Then, I discovered why the people were looking at me in strange faces. I was dressed so much differently than them! Suddenly, I saw two large sized men coming in my direction. They had the appearance of well built males that always got what they wanted. As they reached me, they stopped.  
"Hey little missy. You're looking pretty hot today. Why don't you come with us?" said the smaller of the two.  
With a look of terror on my face, I turned and tried to run. The attempt was useless, the larger had grabbed around my waist and pulled me against him with a firm grip. Struggling, I let out a high pitched scream.  
"Help! Somebody please help me!"  
But it was no use. All the people shuffled as the market place continued to become more and more muddled. The brigands dragged me to their hideout and threw me inside the door of a lockable room. As soon as I heard the clang of the wooden board dropping, I fell to the floor in a hysterical fit of tears. While desperately trying to relieve the pain in the palms of my hands from clenching my fists so hard, I pounded furiously on the oak double doors of the room. Finally out of energy, I sunk to the floor leaning back against the barriers between freedom and myself. Out of salt liquid to cry and voice to yell, I listened to the conversation going on between the bandits just outside the room.   
" Ronuji, with her being the Priestess of Nikau......" a monotone man's voice asked.  
I didn't care or hear what he said after those three simple words. At them, visions began to spread through my mind. There was a girl with short blonde hair, another with long brown hair, and a third, with medium length red hair. I knew them all somehow. The blonde.... her name was Yui...... the Priestess of Seiryu. And the brunette, her name was Miaka, Priestess of Suzaku. The last one, the red head, Takeko....Priestess of Genpu. I gasped as a final vision filled my senses. It was of myself three years ago in this very distant land. An elder voice boomed in my head.  
"Maiden of Nikau, you shall be sent to another world for three years. Maybe then, will you be ready to find the seven celestial warriors of Nikau."  
"But Sire.....I am ready...." I heard myself plead.  
" No, my child. The time is not now. You must learn to be independant from Kaoru. When he finds you in the other world, you may become the Priestess of Nikau, and save this universe."  
"Please no Sire! Please! Do not seperate me from Kaoru! I can't live without him! I'll do anything! Anything! But please not that!"  
I saw a somewhat younger Kaoru standing amongst the shadows. Remembering his face was painful. It had a look of sheer horror the moment Elder Kimoto spoke my sentence. Tears could be seen streaming down the street. Then, I remembered how I got to Earth. The blue light had came. As the visions subsided, a pounding pain started in my head. Clenching my head, I cried out in sheer agony. Just then, the smaller of the men burst into the room.   
Picking me up, he rushed to the bed and layed me across it horizontally. Kicking and beating at my attacker, who I recognized as Ronuji, I tried with all my might to get away. He reached towards my blouse, and, without bothering to undo it correctly, tore at it savagely. It easily subsided to his awesome strength. As I saw the shards of my shirt fall away, I tried to scream. Before a sound could breach my lips, his lips clasped over mine. I pushed with all my might to get him off of me, but it was no use. As he reached to unhook my bra, I heard a clatter. Ronuji stopped and looked behind him.  
"Get away from her!" a voice I recognized as Kaoru's said calmly.  
Ronuji climbed off of the bed and walked over to Kaoru. Seizing the oppurtunity, I jumped up and ran in front of Kaoru.  
"No! I can't let you hurt him Ronuji! You'll never get to him! Never!" I yelled at my attacker.   
"Stupid bitch! Stay out of this!" Ronuji said angrily as he struck me so hard I flew across the room.   
Without saying a word, Kaoru came, picked me up, and carried me in his arms. He turned and began to walk slowly towards the door. Before he got there, I felt a tight grip on my hair. Then, it was gone and my head felt consiterably lighter. I reached behind my head to find that my ankle length locks were reduced to chin length. Kaoru swiveled in his footsteps. Without throwing a punch or a kick, he threw the Ronuji across the room and into a pile of Ronuji's own blood. Kaoru had the ability to use telepathy! In shock, I went limp and the darkness engulfed me yet again.  



End file.
